parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Tillie in Wonderland Part 13.
Here is part thirteen of Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Tillie in Wonderland. Cast *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Alice *Mama Mousekewitz (from An American Tail) as Alice's Sister *Hello Kitty as Dinah *Toothy (from Happy Tree Friends) as The White Rabbit *Trusty (from Lady and the Tramp) as The Doorknob *Butch (from Tom and Jerry) as The Dodo *Bill and Ben (from Thomas and Friends) as Tweedledee and Tweedledum *Robby (from Pingu) as The Walrus *Pingu (from Pingu) as The Carpenter *Tigger (from Winnie the Pooh) as Bill the Lizard *Female Characters as The Flowers *Count Duckula as The Caterpillar *Squeeks the Catterpillar as The Caterpillar (Butterfly) *Lammy (from Happy Tree Friends) as Bird in a tree *Dennis (from Thomas and Friends) as The Cheshire Cat *Berk (from The Trap Door) as The Mad Hatter *Eeyore (from Winnie the Pooh) as The March Hare *Piglet (from Winnie the Pooh) as The Doormouse *Ed, Edd, and Eddy as The Card Painters *Madame Medusa as The Queen of Hearts *Mr. Snoops as The King of Hearts *The Clowns (from Dumbo) as The Card Soldiers Transcript *Toothy: Huh… your majesty… members of the jury… loyal subjects… *Mr. Snoops: A-hem… *Toothy: …and the king. The prisoner at the bar is charged with enticing her majesty, the Queen of Hearts, into a game of croquet, and thereby willfully… *Tillie: But… *Toothy: …and with malice aforethought, teasing, tormenting, and otherwise annoying our beloved… *Madame Medusa: Don’t mind all that! Get to the part where I loose my temper. *Toothy: Bwbwbwl… thereby causing the queen to loose her temper. *Madame Medusa: Now, Ha ha… are you ready for your sentence? *Tillie: Sentence? Ah, but there must be a verdict first! *Madame Medusa: Sentence first! Verdict afterwards. *Tillie: But that just isn’t the way! *Madame Medusa: All ways are… *Tillie: Your ways, your majesty. *Madame Medusa: Yes, my child. Off with her… *Mr. Snoops: Consider, my dear. Uh… we called no witnesses… Uh… couldn’t we hear… maybe one or two? Ha? Maybe? *Tillie: Oh, very well. But get on with it! *Mr. Snoops: First witness! First witness! Ah, we’ll call the first witness. *Toothy: The March Hare. *Mr. Snoops: Oh, oh, what do you know about this uh… unfortunate affair? *Eeyore: Nothing. *Madame Medusa: Nothing whatever? *Eeyore: Nothing whatever! *Madame Medusa: That’s very important! Jury, write that down! *Tillie: Unimportant, uh… your majesty means of course… *Madame Medusa: Silence! Next witness. *Toothy: The brakevan! *Madame Medusa: Well… *The Clowns: Shhh! *Madame Medusa: What have you to say about this? *Piglet: Twinkle, twinkle, little bat. How I wonder… *Madame Medusa: That’s the most important piece of evidence we’ve heard yet. Write that down! *Jury: Twinkle, twinkle, twinkle, twinkle, twinkle, twinkle… *Tillie: Twinkle, twinkle. What next? *Toothy: Berk! *Berk: Oh… he he he he! *Madame Medusa: Off with your hat! *Berk: Oh, my! He he he! *Mr. Snoops: And eh… where were you when this horrible crime was committed? *Berk: I was home, drinking tea. Today you know is my unbirthday. *Mr. Snoops: Why, my dear! Today is your unbirthday too! *Madame Medusa: It is? *Berk and Eeyore: It is? *The Clowns: It is? *Berk, Eeyore, and The Clowns: A very merry unbirthday! *Madame Medusa: To me? *Tillie: Oh no! *Berk, Eeyore, and The Clowns: To you! A very merry unbirthday! *Madame Medusa: For me? *Berk, Eeyore, and The Clowns: For you! *Berk: Now blow the candle out, my dear and make your wish come true! He he he. *Berk, Eeyore, and The Clowns: A very merry unbirthday, to you! *Tillie: Oh! Your majesty! *Madame Medusa: Oh, yes, my dear? *Tillie: Look! There he is now! *Madame Medusa: He? Where? Who? *Tillie: The Cheshire Cat! *Madame Medusa: Cat? *Piglet: Cat! Cat? Cat cat cat cat! *Eeyore: Hang on, hang on! *Berk: This is terrible! *Piglet: Cat cat cat cat! *Berk: Help! Help! *Mr. Snoops: Catch him! Stand in! *Eeyore: Catch him! Catch him! Go for it! *Berk: Help him! Catch him! Give me the jam, the jam! *Mr. Snoops: The jam! The jam! By order of the king! *Berk: The jam! *Madame Medusa: Let me have it! Somebody’s head is going to roll for this! A-ha! *Tillie: The mushroom! *Madame Medusa: Off with her h…hmpf! *Tillie: Oh, pooh. I’m not afraid of you! Why, you’re nothing but a pack of cards! *The Clowns: Huh? *Mr. Snoops: Rule forty-two: all persons more than a mile high must leave the court immediately. *Tillie: I’m not a mile high. And I’m not leaving. *Madame Medusa: Hehehe… sorry! Rule forty-two, you know. *Tillie: And as for you, your majesty! Your majesty indeed! Why, you’re not a queen, but just a fat, pompous, bad tempered old ty- tyrant… *Madame Medusa: Hmhmhmhm… and uh… what were you saying, my dear? *Tillie: Well, she simply said that you’re a fat, pompous, bad tempered old tyrant, hahahaha! *Madame Medusa: Off with her head! *Mr. Snoops: You heard what her majesty said! Off with her head! … *All: Forward, backward, inward, outward, here we go again! No one ever looses and no one can ever win. Backward, forward, outward, inward, bottom to the top, there’s… *Madame Medusa: Off with her head! Off with her head! *Berk: Just a moment! You can’t leave a tea party without having a cup of tea, you know! *Tillie: But- but I can’t stop now! *Eeyore: Ah, but we insist! You must join us in a cup of tea! *Madame Medusa: Off with her head! *Tillie: Mister Count Duckula! What will I do? *Count Duckula: Who are you? *Tillie: Cough-cough! Cough-cough! *Madame Medusa: There she goes! Don’t let her get away! Off with her head! *Trusty: Awww! Still locked, you know. *Tillie: But Madame Medusa! I simply must get out! *Trusty: Oh, but you are outside. *Tillie: What? *Trusty: See for yourself! *Tillie: Why, why that’s me! I’m asleep! *Madame Medusa: Don’t let her get away! Off with her head! *Tillie: Tillie, wake up! Please wake up, Tillie! Tillie?! Please wake up, Tillie! Tillie? Tillie? Tillie?! *Mama Mousekewitz: Tillie?! Tillie! Will you kindly pay attention and recite your lesson? *Tillie: Huh? Oh. Oh! Uh… how doth the little crocodile, improve his shining tail. And pour the waters of the… *Mama Mousekewitz: Alice, what are you talking about? *Tillie: Oh, I’m sorry, but you see, Count Duckula said… *Mama Mousekewitz: Count Duckula? Oh, for goodness sake. Tillie, I… Oh, well. Come along, it’s time for tea. *Chorus: Tillie in Wonderland, over the hill or here or there, I wonder where. *Narrator: That's all folks! Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Paul Young's Transcripts Category:Paul Young 65's Transcripts Category:Alice in Wonderland Parts Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoof